zodiak_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Mystery
Martin Mystery (French: Martin Mystère) is a French-Canadian animated television series based on the Italian Martin Mystère comic by Alfredo Castelli. The show was produced by Marathon Media, Rai Fiction, and Image Entertainment Corporation along with the Japanese animation studio, Tatsunoko Production. Plot The series re-imagines the comic books main characters (Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard) as 16-year-old step-siblings attending Torrington Academy, a high school in Sherbrooke, Quebec. They work for a covert organization referred to as "The Center", which covertly protects the people of Earth from supernatural threats. As a covert organization, their work must be kept secret and for this reason, anyone who comes too close to their missions will have their memories of the event erased. Despite the fact that they deal with the supernatural and such, not everyone who works for the organization is human. Billy (a small, green-skinned alien), is actually one of Martin's best friends. Java (a caveman from 200,000 years ago), works as a janitor at Diana and Martin's school. He also aids Martin and Diana on their missions for “The Center”. As far as "The Center" is concerned, Martin's vast knowledge of the supernatural and his remarkable intuition compensate for his poor personal hygiene and huge ego. Diana resents these flaws at times, as Martin often does not seem to understand the seriousness of his missions, but generally loves him like any sister. Cast 'Main' *Martin Mystery - Samuel Vincent *Diana Lombard - Kelly Sheridan *Java the Caveman - Dale Wilson *M.O.M. - Teryl Rothery *Billy - Samuel Vincent 'Supporting' *Jenni Anderson - Tabitha St. Germain *Marvin - Matt Hill *Gerard Mystery - Michael Donovan Media Production Over the course of the show's 3 year run, The show was created, developed, written and animated in Tokyo, produced in Paris, and the English-Language voice acting took place in Toronto. 'Broadcast' Martin Mystery aired in Canada on YTV, on Discovery Kids in English, and on Vrak in French from 2003 until the series finale in 2006. In the United States, Nickelodeon showed Martin Mystery from May through August 2005. Nickelodeon's sister channel, Nicktoons Network aired reruns of the show from July 4, 2005 until April 27, 2008. 'In other markets' MBC 3 and ART 3 broadcast this show in Arabic (with the voice talents of Mo'awad Ismail as Martin and Mariam El Khesht as Diana. Martin Mystery began airing on Disney Channel in 2004 during its weekday afternoon line-up. 'Crossovers in other series' Marathon and Image also produced Team Galaxy, Totally Spies!, and The Amazing Spiez!. Male characters resembling Martin, Diana, and Martin's rival Marvin have appeared in Totally Spies!, such as in the episode "Super Agent Much?", and many others. Martin's character guest starred in the 2007 Totally Spies! episode "Totally Mystery Much?" which had him team up with the spies to investigate Yeti sightings. The only other Martin Mystery character to appear in a Totally Spies! episode was M.O.M., in the same episode that Martin appeared in. 'Cancellation' In March 2006, the show ended production after 3 years on the air, due to low ratings. The last episode was aired on March 27, 2006. 'Revival' On 24 December 2013, due to increasing popular demand for a season 4 and more, it was announced and confirmed on the official Marathon Media and Totally Spies Facebook page that the producers of the show (Marathon Media and Image Entertainment Corporation) is working on a new season of Martin Mystery after the Martin Mystery's Facebook page has garnered over 100,000 likes from fans. Mr. Sylvain Viau Head of Image Entertainment Corporation also confirmed that he will work on a new season with Marathon Media in Paris and is currently in development and financing. In April 2014, it was announced on the Martin Mystery Facebook page that the show's new season project is still in development. The show has become a classic and has a huge cult following in recent years. 'Reception and Ratings' Martin Mystery has received generally positive reviews; it currently holds a 8.6/10 rating on TV.com, a 7.72/10 score on TV Time, a 7.4/10 on IMDb.com based on 1,623 reviews and a 97% rating from Google users. Common Sense Media a non-profit organization providing independent reviews, age ratings, and other information about all types of media wrote "Scooby-Doo meets X-Files; tweens OK." Category:Television series by Zodiak Kids Category:Animated television series Category:Martin Mystery